


Reunion

by urbaninja



Series: Everyone Lives [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon discovering that the memories of the AIs exist within Epsilon, the chance for closure becomes a real possibility</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written after Episode 12x11 and then I didn't post it here for whatever reason.

It’s Florida who finds out about the other A.I.s.

He sees Church off on his own and wants to engage him in a friendly chat because they really should catch up, having both been leaders of Blue team after all and it’s been awhile. But when he gets closer, it looks like Church is talking to someone, and he’s startled when Florida starts talking to him.

“Sorry about that…Captain Flowers,” Church says, “I was just lost in thought.”

“It’s alright, Church. I was just a bit concerned since it looked like you were talking to yourself. I don’t know if that’s normal for AI, but you weren’t really one for it back in Blood Gulch.”

Aside from swearing constantly under his breath for a wide variety of reasons.

“Well, I don’t know how normal it. But it is for me…I guess. You see.”

And for some reason, Church just spills the beans. He can’t really say why. Maybe he just needed to tell someone and Florida was that person. And Florida listens, nodding in vague understanding. The science of the Artificial intelligence is a bit beyond him, but he gets the gist of what Church is saying. And that gives him an idea.

“They’re not them,” Church says the moment after Florida suggests the idea. “They aren’t the actual fragments. They’re just…memories. I mean, they have personalities and such, but they’re still me. They know what I know.”

“I realize that Church, and I’m not asking for fragmentation or anything like that. I’d never ask for that,” Florida replies. “It’s just, everyone needs closure. Reg, York, North…they never got that with their A.I.s. This might help.”

Because Florida sees them in their quieter moments, when the silence starts to get at them, wishing for a connection that’s not there anymore.

Church is reluctant at first but then he thinks about Carolina. And how important closure had been for her. She’s gone from being constantly crabby to being almost cheerful, and there were definitely more good days than bad ones, by Church’s count.

So he relents.

**

“Hey, D. How’s it going?” 

“Agent York. It’s good to see you again.” 

And after that, York finds himself a loss for words. He’s not sure what else to say. This isn’t like a reunion with Carolina where he’d had everything planned out, for every scenario (except the one that happened. Which involved her not believing he was alive for a day and a half). He honestly hadn’t expected to see Delta again.

“Look, Delta. I’m sorry,” he said finally. He’s not entirely sure what he’s sorry for. Leaving him? Letting him get taken? Not looking for him?

“What for? To my knowledge, you have done nothing to apologize for. I am just glad to see that you are well.”

“Me to. But it’s still there,” York says, reminding himself that there’s a few pieces missing between them now. And the silence returns as he searches for another topic.

“Agent York, I was hoping you could tell me about some of the things Church and Carolina have missed out on. There’s a bit of a gap in our information.”

And York laughs. Just like Delta to get down to business. 

“I can’t say you’ll like it, but yeah, alright.”

**

North had forgotten how small Theta was.

The AI chats at him eagerly, in a way that North wouldn’t have thought possible for Theta, telling him all about the adventures he’s been having with Church and everyone and how they broke into this one facility and how they’re going to get a dog and…

North listens patiently, taking in everything Theta tells him and wishing he could have been a part of it. Rather than he where he was. If he’d known, he could have helped her. 

“Hey, uh, North?” Theta says finally, waking North out of his thoughts just in time to see one of Theta’s fireworks explode in front of his eyes. 

“Still working on it,” he says, watching the little explosions.

“Yeah,” Theta laughs. “I’m trying to make other colours than red and blue, but it’s hard.”

“Well, I think you can do it. Do you use…what are they called, hex codes? Maybe try some different ones…”

**

Wyoming and Gamma stare at each other. There’s a lot that Wyoming finds he wants to say, but he has no idea if the memory of his AI (an odd way to think about it) remembers the last time they were together. He wants to apologize for leaving Gamma behind, since he feels he owes the AI that much (which is odd and something Gamma should appreciate because he never apologizes). But he wants some kind of closure. 

“Knock knock,” Gamma says finally. 

Wyoming laughs.

“Who’s there?”

And in the end, was there really any other way this would have happened? Wyoming doesn’t think so.

**

It’s surprising that Florida wants to talk to Omega. 

No one’s really sure that that’s a good idea, but Florida insists. He realizes the risks but promises Epsilon that it’ll be quick. He just has something to say.

It’s hard to say who’s more surprised when Florida forgives, and then thanks, Omega.

If Omega hadn’t brought him back for the plan, he never would have had this second chance. And weird as it is, Florida’s grateful for it. 

Omega says nothing and retreats. 

**  
Sigma is left out. No one has anything to say to him.

**

Carolina has already made her peace with Eta and Iota.

**

North asks South if she wants to speak to Delta. 

South declines. 

“I didn’t like him and he didn’t like me,” She spits out at North’s insistence. “I wasn’t York.”

**

And finally it’s just Epsilon again. He hadn’t really expected Wash to be sitting across from him, but then, they’d never really talked.

“Look. Thanks for looking out for them,” he says to Wash, Who fixes him with a cold, hard look. 

“What?”

“As the leader of Blue team, I feel it is my responsibility to punish insubordinate soldiers who go AWOL,” Wash replies, his voice tense. “As such, I’ve ordered Caboose to find you a physical body.”

“What?”

“And after that, Tucker gets to do whatever he wants. After I’ve beaten the everliving shit out of you for abandoning your post. I’ve asked Sarge for advice on this.”

“Wash you can’t be serious,” Epsilon says. “Look I had to do it! I just needed some space! You gotta understand I always planned to come back I’m sorry!”

“I can understand that, Epsilon, really, but it doesn’t change the fact that you left, and people suffered for it. Caboose really missed you, and so did Tucker. So you need to make it up to them.”

For the first time in a long while, Epsilon is rendered speechless. This was not the conversation he’d believed he’d be having with Washington, and he honestly would have preferred the awkward discussion of how they’d last two seconds before both their worlds came crashing down. Instead, here he was, getting lectured. He’d always meant to come back. He thought Caboose and Tucker would have been happy to have him gone for a while, after all the trouble he’d caused. And really, he thought they’d be okay on their own. They had Wash after all. Wasn’t he the replacement?

“Fine.”

“Good.”

Wash, stands up and looks down at his AI, but he’s smiling now, genuinely. “Welcome back to Blue Team, Church.”


End file.
